The Nutcracker's Curse
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: The holiday season is here, but things aren't going to get easier for Bayonetta. A combination of being forced to shop with Corrin combined with listening to him ramble on about Christmas stories will make any woman go insane. Unfortunately, by not listening to Corrin talk about the nutcracker, she will end up making a mistake once the two enter an antique shop...


**The Nutcracker's Curse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other franchise used. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan. I also don't own Guided Fate Paradox as that belongs to Nippon Ichi.**

 **Summary:** **The holiday season is here, but things aren't going to get easier for Bayonetta. A combination of being forced to shop with Corrin combined with listening him ramble on about Christmas stories will make any woman go insane. Unfortunately, by not listening to Corrin talk about the nutcracker, she will end up making a mistake once the two enter an antique shop as one of their shopping destinations. What are the odds of a cursed item in the shop sending the two straight into the story of** _ **The Nutcracker and the Mouse King**_ **? Knowledge is essential in surviving the tale, as the only way to get out of the book is to see through it from beginning to end. That is where the problem lies. Corrin and Bayonetta's appearance in the tale (that is oddly catered to them) is sure to change the entire story to the point that not following the story can very well trap them in the storybook forever. How will the two get out when Bayonetta loses her powers upon being trapped in the book?**

 **Pairing: Corrin/Bayonetta**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: Suspense, Romance, Humor, Drama and some Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Violence, swearing, sexual situations and unintentional OOC**

 **This might be considered a Christmas/winter fic that probably won't be done on time, but it's something I wanted to do. I had gone shopping with the family and went into an antique store during my adventure, and immediately thought of Bayonetta and Corrin. This is literally the idea I came up with on that special day. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Holiday Date

* * *

When a guy asks a girl if she wanted to go shopping, one would think she would be thrilled with the idea. The guy would most likely be dragged around the shopping mall and be forced to carry everything that the girl wanted to buy in the store. He would suck it up with a smile despite the abuse he would be put through because he asked for it and the girl he asked is happy.

During the holiday season, this happened more often. People wanted to shop for their loved ones. Christmas was one of the busiest times of the year where people would be swarming every shopping area imaginable just to get the perfect gift for those they cared about.

Bayonetta should have been happy that she got to be alone with Corrin during the holiday season. She would have had a helper to carry anything she bought and he wouldn't protest unless he was hungry. This was not the case. She couldn't shop for herself. She needed to shop for other people…and that was where the trouble began. Bayonetta trailed behind Corrin as he was the one who was doing the window-shopping and dragging around. When Bayonetta shopped, she was ready to have a man carry her stuff. Corrin was no exception, but Corrin was Christmas shopping.

The Umbra Witch's misfortune started on the beginning of December. Christmas was rapidly approaching and Master Hand wanted things to be better this year instead of the previous. He wanted to make sure things went better this year by making sure that everyone in the mansion felt appreciated this year. Instead of letting Smashers be alone and feel like Christmas wasn't important, Master Hand forced almost everyone in the mansion to participate in a Secret Santa. Only a few fighters were not allowed to participate due to not understanding the concept of Christmas. Even if Banjo was removed from the equation for being a dog, all the humanoid characters were required to participate. To ensure that no one cheated, Master Hand would be the one handing out the name of who the Smasher was supposed to give a present for. Failure to get a present would result in a temporary ban at the next major tournament. This was something rather extreme even for Master Hand, but he felt this was the time of year for everyone to forget about their rivalries and focus on the friendships they built in the tournament.

At first, Bayonetta thought fate was on her side. The person she would have to buy for was Corrin. Corrin was one the few friends she had in the mansion and he was easy to please. She would have bought him something regardless. Because of this mindset, she delayed getting Corrin's gift. Days became weeks until it was the 23rd of December and she still hadn't gotten anything for her friend. Reality didn't really hit her until Corrin offered to take her shopping. She froze only because there was a chance Corrin was going to find out that the Umbra Witch had slacked off the entire month doing everything but buy a present for the Secret Santa. If he found out that he was her Secret Santa…even Corrin might lose his patience with her.

Unknown to Bayonetta, Corrin had planned to ask Bayonetta out for a while. He had focused on helping others out around the mansion that he didn't have time to dedicate an entire day just spending time with the Umbra Witch. Once he saw Bayonetta was free, he took the chance to arrange things. There would be more than just shopping that would be done in his mind. He just had to play his cards right…but that was only after he finished picking up his gift for his Secret Santa.

With Bayonetta having an internal turmoil over Corrin possibly finding out about how much of a slacker she was and Corrin being preoccupied with his plans, the "date" didn't go as well as they would have liked. To anyone who observed the two Smashers from afar, they assumed the two were a couple when that wasn't the case. However, it was difficult for Bayonetta to hide that she had feelings for the young prince. Corrin seemed to be the only person unaware that she had a crush on him. When people watch Bayonetta, they would notice that the usually strong willed woman became rather mellow around the dragon prince. She chose her words carefully around Corrin and participated in events that she would normally avoid because he asked. If anyone asked, she would deny it.

In order to lighten the mood while the two were walking down the crowded Smash Mall, Corrin decided to talk about Christmas stories and fairytales in general, something he often did when the two were together. Fantasy stories were one thing that Corrin loved talking about. He had read many of these tales when he was a child. He enjoyed writers with wild imaginations as they created the best stories for him to remember. Bayonetta could care less in comparison. When the Nohrian prince went off talking about these children stories, Bayonetta would zone out and pretend to listen. If Corrin caught her not listening, he would do a random pop quiz. If she answered incorrectly, he would lecture her on how she refused to listen to him when he was willing to listen to her. Bayonetta would roll her eyes and give a half-ass apology before the dragon prince forgave her.

Today, Corrin would fail to notice again that Bayonetta wasn't listening. He ended up dropping the conversation in favor of stopping at a holiday store dedicated to Christmas ornaments. From the outside looking in, the store was a Winter Wonderland. "Snow" generators from multiple portions of the store shot white confetti in random intervals. This gave the feel of walking in snow as the wood floor was covered in white confetti. The Christmas music was cranked up to the maximum volume. With the Christmas music cranked up to maximum volume, it drew outsiders with the Christmas spirit in. The huge fake trees that were on display had the brightest of lights, making Bayonetta want to shield her eyes. The store was too happy for Bayonetta's liking.

Corrin was drawn to the ornaments on display more than the store itself. He approached the window and nearly placed his entire face against the glass. He grinned as he made an adorable noise that made Bayonetta's heart race.

"Oh look that the nutcracker, Cere!" Corrin exclaimed as he moved his face away from the glass and pointed at the red toy soldier with the ugly jaw. This toy was next to other ornaments like teddy bears with Christmas cards and angels that lit up. Why was Corrin interested in the hideous thing in comparison?

"Huh?"

"The nutcracker! Cere, do you know the story of the nutcracker?"

It didn't matter how Bayonetta answered that question. Corrin continued the conversation as if she replied "No".

"That story is so beautiful! It's about a girl who is given a nutcracker by her Godfather, the great Drosselmeyer. Her brother breaks the nutcracker due to being an irresponsible brat, but she puts a ribbon around the nutcracker's broken jaw and takes care of it. The girl ends up experiencing a battle between the nutcracker and the Mouse King later on in the evening when everyone has gone to sleep. She saves the nutcracker again by throwing a shoe at him and then faints. Drosselmeyer then gives her the story on why the nutcracker is a nutcracker in the first place and it's a huge case of "no good deed goes unpunished". Like, the princess is so selfish! The nutcracker does so much for her and then he gets repaid with rejection!"

Again, Bayonetta tuned Corrin out when he started talking about the nutcracker. The story didn't interest her that much. It was one of the few fairytales that known for being a ballet. She couldn't maintain her interest after being told the summary of The Nutcracker and the Mouse King. She sighed as she avoided looking at Corrin and what were past him. The store was a fancy place. Perhaps she should go inside and purchase a gift in there. Would she get odd looks for buying a present too late though? Would Corrin notice if she were to slip into the store and buy what he was talking about? Why did she care so much about what Corrin and other people thought about her concerning this particular subject? Gift buying was something Bayonetta had done in her world. Was it because of her crush that she saw these things through a different lens now?

Corrin looked back at the Umbra Witch and finally took note that she wasn't listening to him. Instead of lecturing her on ignoring him, he decided to give special attention to her. She shouldn't be acting like this as Christmas Eve drew near.

"I'm talking too much today, aren't I?"

Bayonetta blinked in realization that Corrin was talking to her and awkwardly responded.

"Sorry. I dragged you around most of the day. Let's go to the food court and take a break before we resume our shopping."

Bayonetta nodded her head slowly as an answer. As Corrin lead the way, a bad idea came to the Umbra Witch's head. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand. It would be easier to plow through the crowd if they were holding hands, but a simple gesture like that was enough for Bayonetta to be disgusted with herself. She held her tongue and followed after the younger Smasher.

While they were heading to the food court, Corrin observed his friend's behavior. He noticed that Bayonetta still wasn't talking to him. She refused to tell him what was on her mind. He was hoping that when they sat down she would speak to him, but that clearly wasn't the case. The raven haired witch was still staring off into the distance. Perhaps she needed to preoccupy herself with something else besides her own thoughts.

"Cere, have you figured out what you wanted to get for the Secret Santa?" Corrin questioned.

It was an innocent question but it only caused Bayonetta's mood to worsen. She huffed before choosing to speak. "It doesn't matter what I get him. He'll be happy with whatever I get."

Corrin was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yes. He is that type of guy that will accept whatever I buy him. It's kind of boring, really."

Corrin didn't know why he was feeling offended by that comment. It wasn't like she was buying the Secret Santa for him.

"That's not true. I'm sure the person prefers something with sentimental value to it. You don't want that person to realize that you're slacking with your holiday shopping, do you?"

Bayonetta was in a tight situation. Corrin was going to find out on Christmas Eve, so it was better to come clean about why she was struggling. Instead, she decided to challenge him on his words.

"Who said I was slacking?" She asked. "I could have a gift picked out for all you know and I'm just waiting to get it."

"That's still procrastination." Corrin told her. His expression became more serious the more he talked with her. "Listen, we got this Secret Santa at the beginning of the month. We have twenty-four days to get something for them. This person is going to know you spent the last twenty-three days doing anything but shop for them. I'm just telling you now that if it was someone as unforgiving like Wario, you're never going to hear the end of it."

"I didn't get tubby." Bayonetta told him darkly. "And you should talk. We're shopping today because you haven't picked out anything for your Secret Santa."

"Actually, I already have the gift custom made. They told me it would take three to four weeks for it to be made. I'm just picking it up today and shopping with you. I still need to get something for Sis, and I already bought something for you and Cloud."

Bayonetta flinched at the young prince's words. He already got his shopping done for the most part? Was she really behind? No, she wasn't. She had already gotten something for Jeanne, Luka and that brat Akane. She sent those souvenirs back to her world. She had also gotten something for Cloud. Corrin was the one person she didn't get anything for since she was stuck on what to get him. He put sentimental value in anything, so it was hard to give him something that would stick with her more than him.

"…Then why is your Secret Santa taking so long? Is it for one of the ladies in the mansion?"

Bayonetta wished it was her that Corrin was taking the time and money for. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Corrin sighed as he felt like he was going to open a can of worms, but he knew that she wouldn't let up until he gave her a straight answer.

"…No. I asked for a party dress to be custom made. I got Palutena as my Secret Santa."

The dragon prince trembled, feeling the malicious glare that Bayonetta was giving him now. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"…Why did it have to be her?" Bayonetta asked before she forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. It wasn't like her to throw a hissy fit over a Secret Santa.

"It was random, remember Cere?" Corrin answered nervously. "I had to ask Pit about what she would like since I didn't want to embarrass her or myself when Christmas Eve came around. Pit gave me all of these suggestions and I went with the party dress. I got her sizes and everything and I was just waiting for it to be done. You're going to love the way it looks. I think I outdone myself in picking out dresses for girls."

Bayonetta had a hard time keeping her anger inside. Madama Butterfly might be summoned at any moment to punch Corrin in the face. The silver haired prince needed an excuse to end the conversation. He looked at the mall clock and sighed in relief.

"Oh, sweet! I can pick up the dress now! Want to come along, Cere? It's better than sitting around moping. Maybe you'll have an idea on what you want to buy your person."

Bayonetta honestly doubted that. She allowed Corrin to lead the way to the dress store inside the mall. The closer they got to the store, the more crowded the area became. Corrin apologized as he made his way through the crowd and eventually arrived inside the store. Corrin's eyes sparkled at what was on display.

"Cere, look! The dress I requested is done!"

Bayonetta grumbled something under her breath as she made it through the crowd to see what Corrin was staring at. She gawked at what she was seeing.

Corrin was right when he said that he outdone himself with the dress choice. The dress stood out from all the dresses in the store. It was hanging in front of one of the mirror in all of its glory. It was a long, green party dress decorated with a lot of glitter, specifically at the bottom. A band of silver with a V-shaped bottom half also accentuated the breast area. One would think that Corrin tried to make Palutena look like a Disney Princess, yet it wasn't childish in the slightest. Bayonetta could see that Palutena wouldn't have to worry at all about the strapless dress falling loose since it matched her size perfectly. The column dress would enable her to show off her breasts and hips, something that the goddess definitely had no problem doing. All in all, any woman would be delighted to have a dress of that caliber, and Bayonetta was no exception.

It disappointed Bayonetta that she was not Corrin's Secret Santa. She hadn't seen a dress that beautiful in a while. Now, what she wore around her world was one thing, but this was for formal parties. Palutena was a Goddess, so she needed the highest quality garments. However, the Umbra Witch couldn't help but feel like this was going over the top.

"I admit I needed Pit's help." Corrin continued as he noticed Bayonetta was staring at the dress too long. "Pit is one of the few people in the mansion that know exactly what Palutena likes and needs to be gorgeous. I think she'll adore this present."

"…She will…" Bayonetta mumbled. "Who wouldn't?"

Corrin failed to hear Bayonetta's words. His attention was to the female clerk who noticed Corrin and waved him over. She was the woman whom Corrin asked to help make the dress. He wasn't disappointed.

"Your dress is done before Christmas Eve." She hummed. "The woman getting this dress is fortunate to have you as her boyfriend."

Corrin blinked before realizing what she was implying. Deny it all he wanted, he wasn't safe from Bayonetta's terrifying glare that was strong enough to melt the back of his clothes.

"N-No! You got it all wrong! This dress is for a friend and she's the person who I'm supposed to be Secret Santa for!" Corrin explained. He waved his hands in a gesture denying that he and Palutena were a couple. His cheeks were still as red as a tomato though. "B-Besides…I already like someone…"

That last line was barely audible. The woman giggled as she asked Corrin to come to the counter. Bayonetta was forced to watch as she talked about the price that Corrin was supposed to pay as well as explaining in detail what they did to the dress to make it perfect. The Umbra Witch looked awkward standing alone in the dress store while Corrin was buying a dress that was not for her. It was an embarrassing situation to be in. The last thing she wanted was for people to give her an odd look and wonder why she and Corrin came in together.

 _If Corrin is going to take his sweet time with the clerk in an attempt to get her to lower the price…then I see no reason being here._

While Corrin was getting carried away with his conversation with the clerk, Bayonetta decided to leave to go back to the Christmas store in the mall. She couldn't stand watching Corrin happily deny that he didn't have a relationship with Palutena. It made it seem like he was in that "we're just friends" phase. The dress was marvelous too. Bayonetta wasn't going to get anything that fancy for Christmas. Besides Corrin, Cloud and a few others in the mansion, Bayonetta was certain that everyone hated her. They wouldn't give her something as fancy as a party dress. They would attempt to buy the cheapest thing imaginable and then make up the excuse that they didn't know what to get her.

Not like Bayonetta was any better. She hurried to the Christmas store in search of a toy that could make Corrin happy. He was the type that was satisfied by the smallest of things. Even if she spent a few dollars, he would smile warmly and thank her kindly. This just worked out for her. If he was willing to spend so much money on a present on someone he barely knew, then he wouldn't mind something cheap from her.

The idea was foolproof. Too bad Bayonetta found herself standing in front of the store like a lost child. She groaned, realizing that she was struggling to take the first step into the bright store. It wasn't because she would look bad wandering into the story. Bayonetta knew she was great on the eye. However, it was her mindset that led her to believe that buying a cheap toy for Corrin and calling it a day was all right. The idea came from the mentality of a grade-schooler who was upset that their more popular friend was being kind-hearted to the rich snob. Corrin's consideration for everyone was why Bayonetta grew attached to him in the first place. She just wished that he would only give his love to her.

… _This is stupid._ Bayonetta thought darkly to herself as she took out the paper that listed the name of who she was going to be the Secret Santa to. _I just need to go in, get that stupid Nutcracker he keeps talking about and leave. I shouldn't have to waste my time with him._

As Bayonetta's attention was to the note, she failed to see an odd shadow looming overhead. By the time she realized there was something there, that something had already fallen on top of her hair before sliding down in between her breasts and landing on the ground. The note in Bayonetta's hand fell out and the thing that suddenly landed on her grabbed it. The Umbra Witch looked and thought for a moment it was Christmas tree attacking her. On closer inspection, she saw it was a small creature with a rag that happened to look like a Christmas tree. The rag was a forest green color decorated by dots that were supposed to represent the lights that you hang on a tree. Bayonetta could tell it was an animal of some sort with the wooden tail it had. However, the tree was oddly crooked.

"Hey you…" Bayonetta hissed as she tried to grab at the creature and missed because it was scurrying away from her. "You can't just drop in on a lady and then walk away…hey!"

The little critter was moving very fast in a crowded mall. Bayonetta groaned at the realization that the thing was making the Umbra Witch navigate through the people that were in her way. She could have just let the critter run away with the note, but Bayonetta didn't want anyone seeing who she was supposed to Secret Santa for. If anyone found out she was slacking on Corrin's present, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

The tiny creature easily got through the crowd and arrived at an old antique store on the opposite end of the mall. Bayonetta was certain that she hadn't seen this place before despite her multiple visits to the mall. The store looked so old…perhaps it didn't catch her eye. Her eyes were still glued to the critter that made it into the store and started waving the note around. Bayonetta wasted no time going in and grabbing the thing.

"Really, why would you make me go on a wild goose chase?" Bayonetta asked the critter as she forced it to turn around. She could now see that there were two eyes at the bottom of the rag. Those eyes were staring straight up at her. Normally, Bayonetta would be fond of cute things that were also creepy, but she wasn't in the mood. "…You're a Pokémon…aren't you?"

"Mimic…you!"

Bayonetta got her confirmation right there. She also noticed that she wasn't alone in this antique store.

"Miss, please refrain from breaking anything in the store. Everything here is valuable."

The Umbra Witch stood up with the mimic Pokémon in her arms. She was ready to walk out and leave the antique store without causing any problems, but the person's sardonic tone worsened her mood than it already was. Bayonetta looked around searching for where the voice was coming from. She got a better look at the antique store that was filled with nothing but clocks. These old clocks included owl clocks hung on the wall, shiny alarm clocks near the wall, and grandfather clocks that were up against the wall. There were also paintings that were obtained by the actual artist of that time period as shown by how there were some not so obvious tears on the painting. Where Bayonetta was facing, there was a long row of books stacked on the bookshelf on both sides as well as old fashion toys. The voice came from her right. That was also where the counter was.

The voice came from a middle age man with old fashion white hair that was braided behind him. He had one brown eye as the other one was covered by an eyepatch. His clothes were as old fashion as the store he was in that Bayonetta almost thought that he was a man from the past trapped in the present time. His black cape was out of place as well as his black top hat, but at least his suit was nice to look at.

"Miss?"

"I was about to leave." Bayonetta answered coldly. "Is this Pokémon yours? It tried to make off with something that belonged to me."

The Pokémon hopped out of Bayonetta's arms and scurried over to the clerk. The owner waited for the thing to crawl up the glass counter before answering the tall woman.

"No, this Mimikyu is a wild one."

"Never heard of that Pokémon before. What region is it from?"

"Alola. Surely, you have heard of that tropical place."

Bayonetta was certain that the Pokémon Trainer Red only spoke about Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Orre. There were more regions that he probably said, but she was certain that those were the main ones. Her lack of response only caused the clerk to scoff at her.

"This Mimikyu is lonely and is looking for a trainer. I'm not a trainer, but I couldn't toss it out. It loves seeing what others like and attempts to mimic its design. Usually, Mimikyu's disguise themselves as Pikachu, but this one wanted to get festive like everyone around it. You can see the result."

If the clerk was trying to persuade Bayonetta to become its trainer, he was asking the wrong person. She wasn't good at taking care of pets. The one pet she had was with Jeanne…but one wouldn't consider a Chain Chomp a pet…right?

The clerk could see Bayonetta's disinterest and proceeded to change the topic. The Mimikyu started speaking in its Pokémon language to the clerk. Bayonetta would never understand how anyone was supposed to know what he or she was saying unless they spoke the human language. The clerk nodded his head before starting the conversation back up.

"Are you searching for a gift for your lover?" The clerk asked.

Gray eyes glared at the one brown one. The last thing she wanted was for a human to pry into her personal life.

"For a friend." Bayonetta corrected harshly. "…Since I'm here, I guess I can look around. That idiot will accept anything I buy him."

Mimikyu made a sad noise as if noticing that Bayonetta was distraught. The clerk was told what was written on the note and was aware that it was a Secret Santa. It was not good for someone to be cheap on the holiday season. The person that Bayonetta was shopping for seemed to be the type that would accept mud from her and say it was the best gift ever. The clerk decided to meddle in her affair a little bit more if Bayonetta was going to be the Grinch for Christmas.

"Might I offer you a nutcracker?" The clerk asked. "There are plenty of them in the store, but this is an antique store that sells rare versions of nutcrackers. Surely, your friend will see the value in an expensive looking nutcracker."

Upon hearing that, Bayonetta stopped looking disinterestedly at the annoying clocks ticking around her. She recalled how Corrin was talking about the story of the nutcracker and how he intended to get one for himself. If she got a rare one, that would surely overshadow whatever Corrin intended on buying for himself.

"Where would the nutcrackers be in the store?"

"The nutcrackers are in the back. I don't like having those types of things at the front of the store. Mimikyu might accidentally knock them down and break it."

Another sad cry came from the mimic Pokémon as it scurried off to lead Bayonetta to the backroom. The raven haired witch quietly followed after the critter. The Umbra Witch was able to look at the Pokémon a little more and felt like there was a ghost hiding underneath the rag. She couldn't really describe the feeling. As a witch, she had a good idea what type of ghost it was, but she wouldn't let her curiosity get the best of her and peek underneath the rag. The tree design it currently had threatened to fall down, so it was running in a weird pattern that she didn't notice when chasing it before.

While Bayonetta was being lead to the back, Corrin had finally finished everything and managed to track his older companion down. He was far from pleased that she decided to run off on him and he was left dragging Palutena's dress around. He couldn't move that fast or he might trip over the dress by accident. When the storeowner saw Corrin come through the door, he scolded the dragon prince too on not breaking anything in the store.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen a tall, beautiful woman with glasses and a beauty mark below her lip?" Corrin asked. "We were shopping together and I was told she came in here."

The white haired clerk raised his eyebrow at the description of Bayonetta. "And you are?"

"Corrin."

"Ahh. You're a fighter for Smash I see…I should have expected that lady was a fighter too."

"Oh, you know where she went?"

"Yes, she's in the back with my store assistant. She's buying her present here."

Corrin was interested in this news. Bayonetta must have found something and came here. That didn't change she still abandoned him. Sighing, he asked if he could have the dress over the counter while he went to talk to his friend. The clerk was fine with that. As he carefully placed the garment, the Nohrian prince managed to get a closer look at the clerk, gasping as he did so. For a moment, the man looked familiar, but Corrin held his tongue as he decided that it wasn't worth pushing his curiosity.

The Nohrian prince hurried into the back room and immediately saw that Bayonetta was distracted. In her hand was an odd looking nutcracker. All nutcrackers were ugly to an extent, but this one seemed to be different by proxy of having white hair. It had brown eyes that stared back at the Umbra Witch. The color scheme of the nutcracker was yellow and orange in contrast to the red that a nutcracker usually had. Bayonetta seemed fascinated by it.

"So this is where you have been Cere…" Corrin groaned. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Why did you run off? You know I wasn't going to be in the store that long."

The Umbra Witch rolled her eyes as she stared back at the nutcracker. "…You seemed more interested in speaking with that young girl than me."

"Oh, come on Cere! I'm capable of making idle conversations like everyone else. I'm not that sheltered."

 _That's not why I'm annoyed with you._ Bayonetta thought to herself. "…Well, at least I got the present. I'm just going to get this and then we can leave."

That sounded like a good plan. The Mimikyu wasn't done with Bayonetta though. It wanted to show her something else. Because the female Smasher was thinking about the nutcracker, the Mimikyu was quick to go to one of the shelves where there were a bunch of books and knocked one of them down. That got both Smashers' attention.

"Mimi!" Mimikyu cried as the shadowy hand from underneath its rag appeared and pointed at the nutcracker.

"Oh, how cute~" Corrin hummed as he went over to the Pokémon and the book. "How have you been buddy?"

Bayonetta wanted to see what the Mimikyu was trying to do and glanced at the book. The title was called The Nutcracker and the Mouse King. This was the same story that Corrin was talking about. Was it trying to say that the nutcracker came with the book? If so, that was a two for one deal! Without thinking too much, she placed the nutcracker down where the book was and opened it. She needed to make sure the book was in good condition. But she got more than what she bargained for.

The nutcracker started to shudder as if it was coming alive. Corrin wasn't the only one who noticed something was off about it and tried to warn Bayonetta that it wasn't a good idea to touch it again. The book was more concerning than the nutcracker itself. Once the book was opened, a huge vortex opened up that engulfed the backroom with a terrible winter breeze. Corrin shivered immediately at the cold, but that wasn't even the worse of his problem. The vortex had sucked the nutcracker into the book. Mimikyu was the second thing to go in as it let a startled cry. Corrin immediately pinned the floor realizing that the book was trying to take them in. He glanced over to Bayonetta who was being slow on reaction. It took time for her to realize that the book opened a portal that would suck everything in. She could have done anything from Witch Timing her surroundings to shooting the book away, but she did nothing but watch the book engulf the nutcracker and the Mimikyu. Corrin's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Cere!" Corrin cried out as he reached out and grabbed her arm before she got sucked in.

Bayonetta just needed to close the book to stop the winter storm. Unfortunately for the both of them, the power of the vortex grew stronger and sucked in everything in the room. Corrin wondered if the clerk realized what was happening in the backroom. He cursed as he attempted to transform into a dragon to gain some weight and prevent himself from getting sucked in, but he didn't have the time to. Bayonetta was too close to the book to stop herself from getting sucked in. She let out a startled cry as the book took her in forcing her to let go of Corrin.

"CERE!" Corrin screamed as he dove in right after her.

At that point, the book had decided to stop the vortex. The book's pages turned to the very beginning now, and, as if someone invisible was reading the story, slowly turned every so often to see the new features added to the tale…

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 6726 words.**

 **Li: Why do I have the feeling that this is one of those stories that will take forever to update?**

 **Me: It probably will simply because I'm thinking of how to make this unique. Notes!**

 **1\. Banjo is the name of the dog in the Duck Hunt duo. This goes with the duck being named Kazooie as a reference to Banjo and Kazooie. Duck Hunt and the Pokémon are mainly the ones excluded from the Secret Santa as even someone like Mr. Game and Watch can learn what Christmas is on time (and it would be made easier to since I have Peach be Mr. Game and Watch's Secret Santa). Granted, the Pokémon can just give gifts to each other and call it a day but its mainly Mewtwo and Lucario being forced to participate while Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff and Greninja are left out. Red and Calum are forced to participate too in favor of having more presents to go around.**

 **2.** _ **The Nutcracker and the Mouse King**_ **adaption that Corrin knows about is a combination of the original story, the ballet and the 1990 movie called The Nutcracker Prince. So if events start going out of order, it is because Corrin has read multiple versions of the same story.**

 **3\. Akane is a Bayonetta OC I have. You don't need to worry. She won't show up in this story. I feel like a Bayonetta centric story is where she'll most likely appear. All I can say now is that because of what happened to Loki at the end of Bayonetta 2, Akane is a substitute "child for Bayonetta and Jeanne to take care of. She's a teenager who can fight though. She's a demon and she gets on Bayonetta's nerves even though Akane adores her. Akane ends up being a student under Jeanne while Bayonetta is in Smash.**

 **4\. Smash 4 only goes up to Gen VI. Any knowledge of Gen VII is relatively unknown unless I say Red is going to take a vacation and then come back as an adult. This means the new Pokémon are new to the Smashers, Professor Oak will be mocked about another region being discovered and how all the Kanto Pokémon are the ones with the new forms. Mimikyu is my favorite Pokémon of Gen VII, but it also works because of the headcanon that Mimikyu is capable of making a disguise of anything and everything. Mimitree is pretty much what I'm calling the Christmas Mimikyu and I thank Ari and her friends for that.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
